metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 secrets
category: Game Secrets category: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Using snakes as weapons Tranquilising a poisonous snake traps it in a cage. You can then add it to your selection of weapons. When it's selected throw it at a guard, they will get bitten and die. Guards Blowing up certain buildings in an area using TNT affects the guards in that area. Making them hungry To make the Guards hungry demolish the food stores. The Guards will then start complaining about how hungry they are, making them easier to find. They can be distracted with food That you throw out. You can even throw out poisoned food to kill them when they eat it. Reducing their ammo Ammo dumps can also be demolished. The effect that this has is that guards only have a very limited supply of Ammo. First they will use their rifle, then their pistol and then once both of those are used up will attack you with a knife. The End Avoiding the Battle with The End When the cutscene at the warehouse finishes you will have a short amount of time to shoot him. However doing this means that he gets replaced by an Ocelot unit. Beating The End early When you get to the forest that The End is hiding in. Save the game and come back to it in a week (or set the PlayStation 2 clock forward a week) a cutscene will begin with Snake sneaking up on The End dead from having to wait so long. Mosin-Nagant To get The Ends Sniper Rifle you have to defeat him using only tranquiliser guns. Moss Camouflage Unlike the other bosses where you recieve the camouflage after you beat them, To get the Moss Camouflage you have hold up The End until he gives it to you. It often reached a Stealth Rating of 100% in this area The Sorrow It's not obvious how to win this "boss battle" without dying first. Actually it's not that hard, all you have to do is use the revival pill when you do die (if you wanna die early use the fake death pill). Prison Cell Radio Frequency This can be obtained in a few ways *during the torture scene if you press R1 you will see the sorrow holding up a sign containing the frequency *if you throw the food back to the guard three times a cutscene will happen. Press R1 and you will see the code on the back of the photograph. Other Methods *In the Cure screen spin snake around and when you return to the game he will puke, the guard will open the door to invesigate and snake can use the opertunity to attack. *use the fake death pill, once the guard enters the room use the revival pill (you did retrieve it in the cure screen didn't you :-) ) Guy Savage Minigame Go to sleep (save) in the prison cell. When you load the file, you'll get to play the Guy Savage Minigame, which is appearently Snake's nightmare! Afterwards, call SigInt so he can share his worst nightmare. Cutscene Secrets Prison door code during the torture scene there is an R1 cutscene. The Sorrow will be in the background holding a sign with the door code on it. Transmitter If you leave the transmitter in snakes back when you leave the cell. When you recover from the battle with the sorrow there will be an ocelot unit in the forest. This will trigger a hilarious cutscene where Eva takes the transmitter out for you. Last view of Ocelot During the award ceremony with the President. If you press R1 and look at the window you will see Ocelot looking on. See Also * Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations * The box